Plants vs. Zombies: Breaking the System
Plants vs. Zombies: Breaking the System is a fanmade game made by . It is based off the cyberspace and miscellaneous equipment inside a computer. |Row 2 title = Current Developers:|Row 2 info = N/A|Row 3 title = Genre:|Row 3 info = Tower Defense|Row 4 title = Platforms:|Row 4 info = PC, iPod, iPhone, iPad, iOS, PS3, PS4, Xbox 360, Xbox One|Row 5 title = Current version:|Row 5 info = 1.0|image = |Row 6 title = Other Staff|Row 6 info = None|Row 7 title = |Row 7 info = }} Story Homeowner's Lawn You and Crazy Dave are defending your house against the Zombies again. But after defeating all waves of Zombies, one of the drops a remote. The remote simply reads Triangulobe. It is then that you are informed by zomboss over transmission that it is too late and you have been locked on by a special triangulober. A portal opens up and Crazy Dave and the player are promptly sucked into the digital world. Containment Conundrum The player learns that he has been sucked into cyberspace so his brains can be processed and delivered to Zomboss. Meanwhile Penny hacks into the Triangulober to send plants in the system to save you. But the player learns that he and Crazy Dave are not the only humans trapped in Cyberspace. With the help of there plants and a few plants inside the system, they buy time for all five others to escape through an outsource. They then escape containment themselves. Containment Conundrum (end) The first time outside containment, the group is informed by Penny that the five other survivors are now lost and scattered across dangerous systems. The race has officially begun to find them before the programs do. Crazy Dave takes the player through a Zbay Tutorial where you purchase the Chomper and allows you to upgrade your Peashooter to 2.0. Mainstream Cyber Scream Penny informs the group that the first survivor is trapped in data storage inside mainstream cyberspace. With the help of some new plants, the player fight off the zombies and rescue the first survivor and he joins your group. Glitch Sitch Penny informs the player of the location of the second survivor who had managed to escape the data stream and is hiding on the edge of the firewall. Penny also warns the player of several positive virus scans. As the player progresses though the area, they learn that part of the AI has fragmented and wants the brains for himself. After destroying the AI fragment, crazy Dave, the player, and the first survivor rescue the second one. Heat Treat Penny explains that the third survivor made it to the cooling fan. But because the system is busy trying to catch everyone, most of the power is rerouted from what is now the hottest area of the Triangulober. But the group successfully rescues the third survivor and the system is forced to reroute power back to the fans to preserve itself. Simulation Z Penny tells the player that the fourth survivor failed to escape the mainstream and was taken to a zombie program vacation called Simulation Z. The group enters, rescues the fourth survivor, and gets out. Decycle bin With four survivors rescued and part of the group, Penny informs you of the final survivor's location. The last survivor tried to escape with a disguise, but was sent to trash. With the delete cycle active, the group recovers the last survivor just in time to escape. Motherboard Mayhem (Intro) With all the survivors rescued, you can at last work on escaping the system. Penny tells you that the only way to escape it to destroy the motherboard so that the Triangulober malfunctions. Motherboard Mayhem The player heeds Penny's advice and heads to the Motherboard. After an intense battle with it's security, the motherboard is destroyed. Another portal opens and cyberspace tears itself to shreds. Cyberspace starts to collapse, but the group isn't being returned to the real world. Good Ending If your have all the gold security cards, Crazy Dave remembers and asks you if you can use them to escape. The player does so and the group is sent back to the real world. Dr. Zomboss' plans are foiled again and the group holds a taco party on the lawn protected by the plants. Bad Ending If you neglected to collect any of the gold security cards from the main story, there is no way for the group to escape. The world disappears to a blank void and you get a special game over called "You Didn't get out in time." With a reminder to complete all the levels in the previous main story areas for security cards. It will then take you back to before you attempted to fight the Malevolent Mainframe. Gameplay Plants versus zombies, Breaking the System is largely the same as plants versus zombies 2 except with a few notable changes. * Coins are dropped much more often and they can be used to upgrade plants to 2.0 status. 2.0 plants have better stats and will be vital to completing the game. * Some plants can be purchased on zBay with coins so long as you have met the prerequisite by unlocking the required world. (If anyone has a plant they wish to contribute and I don't need any for a new world, this is probably where it will end up. Granted zBay is still easy access and free to use.) * Side stories. (currently none, but once the main world is complete, I may make side worlds.) * Completing main areas unlocks Gold security cards necessary for the good ending of the game. Completing side areas unlocks silver security cards that grants an automatic 500 coins. * Shielded zombies appear in each world. They are essentially a step up from bucketheads but are vulnerable to certain plants. * Certain zombies or conditions allow for damage resistance. Usually ignoring .5nds or a percentage amount. * Bosses vary slightly more than your typical PVZ2 bosses. Expect some to move all across the board and expect others to try to get to your house. Other than that, it is the same as PVZ2 unless otherwise noted. zBay Click here Plant Upgrades PVZBTS 2.0 Plants Worlds Homeowner's lawn The tutorial world. It looks exactly like the front lawn does throughout the previous plants versus zombies installments and has no special gimmicks. Containment Conundrum The first actual area in the game. It bears an uncanny resemblance to your lawn but sometimes, the background lags or glitches. Here you have to worry about Holographic barriers that will allow zombies through, but not projectiles. Fortunately, they can be destroyed and some can be bypassed. Mainstream Cyber Scream This area is a bridge with well lit yellow and white tiles as well as translucent conduits in the background and a long drop to red source code. It contains three distinct power tiles that are mutually beneficial to both sides. So use them strategically if you want to win. Glitch Sitch This area is a long dark tunnel with a white light to the far left. The board is lit up with glowing white tiles. But be careful. When malware zombies touch the tiles, the tiles they touch turn off and no longer light that area. Heat Treat The area is a board with glowing orange and red tiles, two giant slow spinning fans in the background, and red overheated coolant tubes everywhere. The board is so hot, plants will have a hard time attacking zombies. The good news is plants acquired here will either be protective, immune, or even powered by the heat. Simulation Z This is a world that looks like a dark urban overrun city like brain street in Zombopolis. The simulation is rather unstable and frequently generates plants and zombies at the cost of killing whatever was on the tile before. Decycle Bin Where all digital zombies and plants go to die. It looks like the inside of a trash compacter with trash in the background and a brown rusted board. The background has a purple holographic wall that narrows the board every time a zombie touches the delete tile. Fortunately, having a plant on the block tile will stop this. Motherboard mayhem The governing area of the entire Triangulober. It has a purple circuit board for a lawn with dozens of components and a blue holographic Zomboss in the background. The board color and world color changes according to holographic Zomboss' whim as well as which type of zombie is supercharged. So watch out. Notes * With the exception of the Homeowner's Lawn and Motherboard Mayhem, you rescue someone each time you complete level 15 of a story area. * Each survivor awards you a plant upon completion of level after you rescue them. It is always the fourth plant for that world. * In Motherboard Mayhem, each survivor gives you one plant each. They give you plants in the same order as the areas they appear in. * Overall, you get 10 plants from other survivors. 2 from each. Contributions and permissions * If you have a plant or level you would like to contribute, let me know. . I'm fairly lenient with the suggestions, but world suggestions must have a new gimmick and at least two of its plants must be computer themed. * Feel free to use any plants or zombies you see here. The exceptions are Peaxel, Pixlacorn, Blueberry Bitbomb, Dubstep Zombie, and Projector Zombie because they were used with permission from someone else. * Don't edit this or any of the subpages without my permission. The one exception where you can is to correct grammatical errors or other errors. Special thanks * : For letting me use the Peaxel, Pixlacorn, Blueberry Bitbomb, Dubstep Zombie, and Projector Zombie as well as inspiring the idea. * : For the logo. Category:Fanon Games